Hello
by Echo1317
Summary: Has no one told you she's not breathing? -A Dramione one-shot- -DH disregard-


A/N

Something I've had in mind for a while. Got around to finishing it when I had writer's block (and was supposed to be doing homework- oops...)

**Hello**

The battle raged on around him, but Draco Malfoy refused to acknowledge it. He folded himself down on the stone floor, feeling more cold and alone than he ever had in his life. Bodies flew past him, some of the living and some of the dead. If anyone actually saw him, they left him alone; the Death Eaters because they knew that the coward that he was, he was on their side, and the Order because they pitied the little boy who wasn't posing a threat. He cared not about any of them, any who walked, or rather ran, past, because the only person who mattered to him at all was not there. She was around somewhere, yes, but Merlin knew that she would be off doing something heroic, and Draco hated her for it. She was so damn perfect.

Draco let his eyes slip closed, blocking out the sounds and sights around himself. He was for a moment totally immersed in her; her scent, her smile, her laugh, her body. All he could see behind his eyelids was her, the one who he knew would save him.

A chiming bell broke through the deep waters that Draco had been in, and as he snapped his eyes open he realized that there was no one around. He was alone in the vast hallway, even the dead had suddenly disappeared. He could hear some sort of commotion echoing from quite a ways away, and he stood gingerly, taking a few small, tentative steps. Draco peered around the corner into the Great Hall, where the once familiar tables had disappeared, and now there lay rows and rows of bodies. The boy glanced around quickly, but he had yet to see the bushy brown head of hair that would set everything right again.

There was a mob of red hair at one end of the hall, and Draco was just about to walk in that direction when he spotted another speck of obscenely bright red in the opposite direction. His heart leapt into his throat as he realized that there was another figure standing with Ron Weasley, a boy with black hair who had his hand on the Weasel's shoulder, as if trying to console him.

Unconsciously, Draco found his feet steering him toward his sworn enemies, because he was sure he knew there was only one thing that could make them both shake like that. As he approached, he saw her laying on the ground, just laying there, still as stone and just as cold when he kneeled down and stroked her cheek.

No.

Draco smiled softly, gently shaking the girl's shoulder.

"Wake up, love," He said quietly. She did not open her eyes, and his smile became more like a desperate plea. "It's over now. Please, wake up…"

He shook her more roughly, frowning when she still did not wake. He suddenly took notice of the fact that her chest was not rising and falling as it ought to have been. He quickly withdrew his hand, gasping. His breathing became more ragged, as though his body had forgotten how to draw oxygen from the air.

"Malfoy?"

Draco could feel someone kneeling down next to him; it was Potter's voice that was calling out his name, but he couldn't quite hear him. She was sleeping, just sleeping, that was it, he was sure. He didn't know why she would tease him like this, it was cruel. She wasn't.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy," He vaguely heard Potter say, and he could feel a gentle pressure as a hand squeezed _his_ shoulder, but it didn't phase him.

"Wake up!" He shouted, pounding the floor next to her head with his fist. He was about to strike the ground again, but a hand grabbed his wrist before he could. Potter's had tear tracks on his face when Draco turned to look at him, and his face was suddenly blurred as Draco prepared to give way to tears of his own.

"She's not sleeping," Draco whispered, and he knew it was true. He couldn't see straight. Never in his whole life had he felt so incredibly alone. The incredible pain that washed over him was the only thing that proved to him that he was still here. He was still alive.

And she wasn't.

Sad... Please review!

-Echo1317


End file.
